


A new beginning

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: I'll be here for you always, and always be with you...





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Come Along With Me made me cry so I wrote this

“Check it out dude!”

“Very pretty.”

A voice… I hear a voice…  How long has it been since I’ve heard voices? How long has it been since I was under the clouds? Because it was definitely before that. But those voices. Those voices ring so familiar to me, for some reason.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!” The excitable voice groans, and I’m lifted out of my branch. I’m not sure it was him, though. I think it was the other one, the chill one.

But this feeling… It’s familiar, even more familiar than the voice. I remember this. Back before I became Fern, even.

Nothing’s the same, really. The hand grabbing me has fur on it, which is definitely not human skin. I can tell he’s shorter, because of how much I tipped as he wrenched me out. And, now that I can see him… yes, it’s some sort of bunny person. Nothing about him is reminiscent of Him… but it is. It really is. This is… Me.

This is Him. His reincarnation.

“Lift that sword, Shermy.”

I wonder how many times he’s been reincarnated? I wonder how different our world looks now? I wonder if everything’s okay. For some reason, I have my doubts. Things weren’t so great when I was able to see them...

But it’ll be okay.

“Awww yeah!”

Because He’s… We’re adventurers. Heroes.

If there’s evil to be fought… there will always be a hero to fight it.


End file.
